


The Giver Ending Fix-It Fic (W/ Doctor who)

by A-Mind-Full-of-Music (kaylasong11)



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, The Giver (2014), The Giver Series - Lois Lowry
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Human, But kinda cute, F/M, Gen, Randomness, This is DUMB, Ugh, enjoy, just read it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-19
Updated: 2016-06-19
Packaged: 2018-07-16 02:14:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7248052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaylasong11/pseuds/A-Mind-Full-of-Music
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jonas escaped The Community, and now finds himself in a new place...</p>
<p>Doctor Who/The Giver </p>
<p>John and Clara AU</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Giver Ending Fix-It Fic (W/ Doctor who)

Jonas woke up in the smooth warmth of a bed. 

He knew he was warm.

He knew he had succeeded.

He had escaped.

He was Elsewhere…

They were Elsewhere....

“Gabe!” He said aloud, sitting up quickly, there was a sharp pain that seemed to shoot though his forehead, he put his hand up to it, “Ow.”

A figure moved next to him, “Lay back down. You’ve gotten knocked on the head a bit.” The voice was soft, and warm, like the bed. Jonas sat back into the cocoon of warmth.

He looked over and his eyes met a pair of brown ones. They were large, and full of life. Her face was lined, like the elders, but a bit smoother. Her once chocolate brown hair was streaked with grey. A soft smile pulled at her pink lips as she looked at the him. “I’m Clara, what’s your name?”

“J-Jonas.” He stuttered weakly. 

“Nice to meet you Jonas. My husband’s got the little one. Can’t get him to let go really.” Clara smiled looking over her shoulder. 

Jonas tried to sit up again and winced, “Is he okay? I need to know he’s alright.” 

“Easy does it Jonas,” Clara eased, “You can see him in a moment. I’ll go get John. Don’t you dare get up yet.” She said firmly, standing and walking out of the door. 

Jonas looked around the room and saw a few items he recognised. 

There were pictures on the walls of things from far away. A vehicle rode on a large amount of angry-looking water, ‘Ocean’ a memory seemed to whisper, and he seemed to smell the salty water. 

He continued until his eyes fell onto a window. Outside small sparkles of white fell softly on the ledge, and all around the tall trees surrounding the small, wooden dwelling, ‘Snow’ another memory, this time more familiar. This one of cold but with happiness. 

Clara returned, but behind her was a man who looked almost as old as The Giver. His hair was grey, but with darker patches. Deep lines creasing his face made him seem like he would naturally frown, but with Gabe in his arms, he seemed younger with the smile that sat there. John looked at Jonas and nodded, “I’m John Smith.” He introduced himself, “This is Clara Smith, but you know her already.”   
“Jonas.” 

“Nice to meet you Jonas. Does the little one have a name?”

“Gabriel.” 

“That’s a good name. Did you come from The Community?” John handed Gabe to his wife who took him and beamed. 

“Yes.” Jonas responded mechanically, “Did you?”

“From The Community? Clara and I? Ha! No. Those pin heads wouldn’t be able to handle my Clara.” John scoffed.

“I have to admit the way they live isn’t…. Admirable.” Clara nodded, “How did you two get out?”

“I ran away….How long have I been asleep?”

“Three days...well...two and a half…” John said.

“Do you know anything that’s happened over the next two days?” Jonas asked.

“We’re almost completely isolated around here. Not much from anyone.” Clara answered.

“Oh.” Jonas looked down at his hands, it seemed to be the natural thing to do. 

“You two are welcome to stay with us as long as you need.” Clara invited, “However, I’m making chili and I can’t let it burn.” She handed Gabe back to her husband and walked out of the room. 

Jonas and John sat there awkwardly for a moment before John nodded, “Well...Gabe’s gotta get his nap.” And Jonas was left alone.

-0-0-0-0-

Jonas found he enjoyed living with John and Clara. The way they behaved towards each other...it was nice. He would see John looking at Clara with a certain special smile. And her eyes would light up whenever she saw him holding Gabe, or even just sitting and reading a book. 

He didn’t know the word for it, but he found himself wanting it for himself. And the more he thought about it the more he missed Fiona. The more he had stirrings about her. The more he found himself staring into space thinking about her.

“Who’s the girl?” John suddenly asked. 

“What?” Jonas said looking over at him.

“I used to look like that before I had my Clara, still do sometimes. She’s the best thing to ever happen to me. But without her...” He shook his head, “ There’s only one, Jonas. When you find her, don’t ever let her go.” John smiled, looking at Clara, who was curled up with Gabe on their sofa. 

Jonas looked thoughtfully between them, “Do you… love her?’

He smiled, “With every bit of my soul.” 

Jonas nodded, “When you...love...someone...do you think about the way they smile? And the way laugh...or the way they smell?”

“Clara’s smile is all I need to feel better again. And she smells amazing.” John agreed. 

Clara sleepily looked up, “Are you talking about me again Dr. Smith?” 

“What? No!” 

“Yes, he is.” Jonas chuckled

“He always is.” Clara sighed, “We can never have company because he’ll never stop.”

“I think it’s nice. He loves you.” Jonas smiled.

Clara looked over at him with an unreadable expression, “He told you that?”

Jonas nodded, and John shifted in his seat, “He asked.”

“You love me?”

“I swear I’ve told you this several times before.” 

There was a pause, “If I didn’t have an adorable baby in my arms, I would hug you.” 

“I’ll take it on rain check.” John winked at his wife.

Jonas smiled. So this is what Love is. His parents never acted like John and Clara. Maybe… maybe this is how it was supposed to be. 

 

-0-0-0-0-

“I need to go find Fiona.” Jonas announced over breakfast.

John shared a knowing look with Clara, “I told you.” He smiled.

“Where is Fiona?” Clara asked.

“She’s in The Community...Will you keep Gabe safe?” 

Clara nodded, “Definitely.” 

“We were already talking about asking you to stay with us...sort of like...our own son. You’re close enough as it is.” John added.

“Like...my parents?” Jonas asked, completely awestruck.

“Yes. We can be a family, John and I are lonely up here almost completely isolated...We would very much like some fresh faces.” Clara smiled.

“Really?” 

“Of course Jonas.” Clara affirmed. 

“Thank you.” 

John looked from Clara to Jonas and returned happily to his toast.

-0-0-0-0-

Jonas set out three days later. His parents were standing in their doorway, waving him away. Clara holding Gabe carefully. 

Jonas had not wanted to leave...but he had to get to Fiona...he would be back..He would never leave them behind. 

But Love was important...and Fiona was his Love.


End file.
